lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
LOTR:Articles for deletion
Articles for Deletion (AfD) is where LOTR users discuss whether articles should be deleted. Items sent here usually wait a couple of weeks while debate takes place on whether the article should be deleted or not; then the deletion process can proceed based on community consensus. The page is then: *Kept *Deleted per the deletion policy *Sent to Cleanup or BJAODN *Merged and/or redirected to an existing article *Renamed/Moved to another title *Userfied to the creator's user page or user subpage When nominating an article for deletion, add template to the top of its page, which expands to: Please vote below to either Delete or Keep Current nominations The Walt Disney Company Delete Not needed on this wiki. All links to it now point to Wikipedia. Razor77 15:48, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Neslina Delete Not canon just like Neslar.-- 15:20, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :Delete Same as Neslar Razor77 15:29, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Neslar Delete I can not find any other information on this character. Razor77 14:00, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :Delete There is no reference to this character and is not canon.-- 15:20, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Eliac Delete As far as I can find Eliac is only a user on a Tolkien based forum. If any one knows differently please let me know. Razor77 00:52, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :Delete - I find no other reference to Eliac.-- 15:11, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Previous nominations Friend What is the point of this page?--Arwen Skywalker 22:47, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :probably been overenthusiastic at starting articles from redlinks. Although you could include something about "Speak, friend and enter" at the door to Moria Gimli 12:59, 22 March 2007 (UTC) ::Rewriten by KingAragorn. Removed from Current nominations. Razor77 13:37, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Amon gharn, Bethil, Mugwort, Hithlain Delete I can not find any reference to these, all created by anon User:84.92.85.222. They are not listed at the Encyclopedia of Arda. Gimli 23:28, 5 March 2006 (UTC) :Delete As far as I could research Amon gharn and Bethil are totally false entries and should be deleted.--Gigo 13:49, 22 March 2007 (UTC) :Keep Mugwort and Hithlain are now listed at the Encyclopedia of Arda (Mugwort and Hithlain respectively). I have rewritten them accordingly.--Gigo 13:49, 22 March 2007 (UTC) :Delete I agree with Gigo on deleting Amon gharn and Bethil. I can't find a reference to them anywhere. Darth Plagueis 15:06, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :Deleted Amon gharn and Bethil, but keep Mugwort and Hithlain.-- 11:21, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Doon (novel) Delete Not something that belongs on this wiki. It is only tangentally connected to Lord of the Rings Razor77 02:54, 3 April 2007 (UTC) This page doesn't even have anything on it! Delete it. Darth Plagueis 01:04, 5 April 2007 (UTC) :Author blanked page - Deleted Razor77 01:26, 5 April 2007 (UTC) The Years Articles Are all of these year articles (such as S.A. 3300 or something) really necessary when we have a timeline of events in the wiki? Darth Plagueis 00:06, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :keep I think the year pages, especially those with multiple events and links, are good starting points for learning about events and have the potential to cover them in more detail than a timeline. They can also be easier to deal with than a complete timeline. :Keep I will admit that at least some of my vote is due to ego. I have put a lot of time into the date pages on this Wiki. Having said that, I also think that it is important to have them on this Wiki. First, they provide a way of showing how some events are related to each other. Second, I feel that Tolkien loved dates. In fact, I think that it would be fair to say that dates were second in interest only to the languages that he created for the novels. With that in mind, I feel that leaving the date pages is a small thing to do in order to honor that love. I have created a page that is designed to be a style guide to show how date pages should be laid out. Hopefully, it will provide some consistancy to the pages. That page can be found at LOTR:Dates. Razor77 23:55, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :Keep they can include more information than would fit in the timeline Gimli 13:02, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Sorry about the suggestion. Darth Plagueis 01:03, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Siege I don't think a page listing seiges is really necessary. But doesn't voting belong on the talk page of the article? Duke Starhopper 00:44, 3 May 2006 (UTC) :I agree with Duke. We're not really big enough to have this system yet. Robin Patterson 07:15, 3 May 2006 (UTC) ::Its just that its good to have some sort of content that isnt sporked from wikipedia, pages on things like this were made from redlinks on articles & they can have exclusive LOTR content. It might be useful to keep discussion of deletion together, if an article gets deleted doesnt its talk page get deleted too? Gimli 12:01, 3 May 2006 (UTC) :::So do we vote here or the talk page? Are you talking about the voting on talk pages system, Robin? Duke Starhopper 20:47, 3 May 2006 (UTC) ::::I think we should vote here to keep this info together. pasting the votes from talk page below: Gimli 01:01, 4 January 2007 (UTC) *'Delete' I don't think a page like this is really necessary. Possibly a disambiguation page, leading to articles called "The siege of whatever" Duke Starhopper 00:47, 3 May 2006 (UTC) :*'Keep' as a disambig page, but that would require articles for the sieges (more of which could be added later) Duke Starhopper 20:46, 3 May 2006 (UTC) *'Keep' as disambig sounds like a good idea Gimli 12:07, 3 May 2006 (UTC) *:Removed AfD template form the page Razor77 22:02, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Moar frodo I blanked the 84k vandalism. -- I am Jack's username, 2006-08-13t05:45z :Deleted Gimli 06:42, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :removed link to deleted page Razor77 22:02, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Gay Picture by user:203.45.55.109 who also did the above. -- I am Jack's username, 2006-08-14t13:37z :Deleted Gimli 06:42, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :removed link to deleted page Razor77 22:02, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Posthumously What is the point of this page, besides that a couple pages link to it? Gimli 14:13, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :Deleted page and directed the links to Wikipedia Razor77 18:24, 15 March 2007 (UTC)